I'm just that Goode Maybe I'm Better
by wannaBspy
Summary: Zach Goode is the cocky, mysterious, ladies man who knows he is the best. Cammie is the rule breaking, smartass who's just as good. Can Zach win her over, or is Cammie the one girl who plays Zach's game better than he does. Some family drama too; ZAMMIE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: HOW I GOT HERE

"Cameron Ann Morgan, get your bloody but out of the Jim and get go get changed!" yelled Bex. "I'm going Baxter, relax yourself."

Let me explain… My name is Cameron Anne Morgan and I'm 15. The one yelling at me is Bex, or Rebecca Baxter but we don't call her that (We actually want to live). "We" are my roommates and me. Macey McHenry, the senators daughter. She is what people call Supermodel material; black hair, piercing blue eyes and all American. Macey loves fashion and hates all things ugly. (she is 5'6) Then there is Liz or Elizabeth Sutton. She's what you call smarter than Einstein, innocent as can be, conscience the size Texas, all American, southern, bookworm. Her parents are dentist and outside of school she's pretty much as normal as it gets. She has blond short hair and light green eyes. (she is 5'3) Then we go back to Bex. Bex is in one word… exotic. She's British (accent and all) and her parents are Mi6. She has dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin and quite a temper. She is one girl who just screams "KICKASS." She's crazy and at some times clueless but has the fighting skills and temper of a bull. (she is 5'9)

Then there is me. Well I was born in Miami. (**YES, IT IS DIFFERENT THEN THE BOOK**) I have blue eyes and long chocolate brown hair. (I'm 5'8) My friends call me laid back but mysterious and breaking the rules is kind of my forte. Although different from Bex I know when to settle down and focus. I like being a "smartass" but playing innocent is a trained skill. "NEVER GET CAUGHT" that's my motto. Well actually my motto is "NEVER TAKE LIFE TOO SERIOUSLEY, NO ONE MAKES IT OUT ALIVE ANYWAY." But you get what I mean.

I have two older brothers Mathew (21) and Luke (19). I also have to two sisters; Kate (16) and Elli (11). Then there is my mother… we don't talk about her much. But if you must know her name is Tiffany, Tiffany Morgan. Me and her, not in the best relationship. Finally, Dad, he died when I was six and since then my family and me kind of fell apart.

A week after my dad died my mother put me in a "Government Approved Child Training Facility"… government approved my ass. It was hell, they beat and starved you, but did it all to make one heck of a spy. So I guess in the end it worked and I'm as good as it gets. But after six years of hell, you hate the soul person who put you in "camp" In the first place. When I finally got home, I was 12 and all I wanted was to be as far away from my family as possible. So, a month after I got back home, my two older brothers and I walked out and I haven't been home since. My brothers left to go on missions and I left… well I left to be anywhere but home.

Well enough about my suckish past. What matters is I'm here now at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and am going to get my but kicked if I don't run and get changed.

Run. Jump. Sprint. Duck.

That is what is going through my head as try to finish these night drills… at 3:00 in the morning. :I

You see my name is Zach Goode and I go to Blackthorne, a school for assassins. Most people call me the best at my school, cocky, and a ladies man. (hey, I'm just that goode) I have emerald green eyes dark brown hair and tan skin. I'm 15 and am 5'11. I have three roommates; Nick Parker, Grant Newman and Jonas Anderson. Jonas is the smart genius of the group and always has to think logically of things. He has dark curly hair and blue eyes and is 5'10. Then there's Nick Parker, he is the wild partier, pretty suave Casanova kind of guy who parents are as wealthy as can get. He has brown hair and brown eyes and is 5' 11. Finally there is Grant… ah Grant. He is the funny, strong… dumb one of the group. Don't get me wrong, me and Grant are like brothers but sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his. Grant has dirty blond hair, light brown eyes and is pretty well built. He is also the tallest out of us and 6'1.

I cant exact tell you anything about my past except for the fact that it pretty much sucked. Well now back to the present. Night drills… at three a.m. … in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZPOV**

Four hours left, just four hours left. You see Blackthorne gets 3 weeks off for winter break and boy we all could use it. Every day getting up at 3: 00 A.M. to run drills until 5:30 A.M. then coming back to sleep for an hour just to wake up and have to go to classes for twelve hours, have free time and do it all again, can take a lot out of a person. So as you can imagine we are all about ready to run out and yell "we're f**king finished!" **(JUST SAYING: ZACH IS A SOPHOMORE) **

"Gentleman, please listen up." said our headmaster Dr. Steve. "I have an important announcement." Great. Just when I thought I was finally going to relax he's got "AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT." I could tell Grant was thinking the same thing because from across the dining table I could hear a couple curse words in Swahili saying something along the lines of "If he doesn't let me out of this f**king place, and on to the f**king plane, I am going to ring his f**king neck."

"This break, a lucky few of you will have the privilege to meet some special, very talented, young individuals. With them you will spend your breaks learning and getting to know one and other. Learn from them, observe them, and see what makes them so great. " Young, talented individuals?, For my whole break? What are we, going to go meet some freaky genius kids in the circus?

"No Zach, not the in the circus." said Solomon. Oops, said that aloud. Wait Solomon! What is he doing here?

"Gentleman, this winter break you will meet special people like you." We aren't crazy Solomon. "Spies like you." A murmur went throughout the entire dining hall. Spies like us, young spies like us? "Boys, have you ever thought of where the other half of the spy population is trained?" asked Solomon. Other half of the spy population? Oh like girls. Girls? … oh girls! Come to think of it I had never thought of where girls trained to become spies. Well, I don't think anyone else has because the look of first confusion, then realization, then shock was on every students face in the room.

"Yes, boys there is a spy school for girls and it is called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women… what a mouthful. Can you imagine, "where do you go to school?" "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.", "what does your logo say?" "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." "Where do you know that person from?" "Oh my school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." Seems like GAFEYW is so much easier.

"Well boys pack your bags, every sophomore in this room will be attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women" jeesh "this break." announced Dr. Steve. Every sophomore in the room was either yelling, jumping up and down or drooling just thinking about what spy girls would look like. And well… I was about to find out.

….

Arriving at Gallagher, I knew one thing was different about us boys and the girls… they live in a castle. Gallagher was huge, manicured grass, stone architecture, massive doors and gates and from what I could tell, it was on about 35 acres of land.

"This was going to be a sickest winter break ever." I heard Grant mumble from the other side of the helicopter. "Why makes you say that?" Jonas asked him. "I'm away from school, I'm surrounded by girls and I'm going to be living like a king." I could not agree more.

After landing, we got all our bags and put them in our new rooms. We were told the girls still had a day left of classes so they were in the dining hall eating breakfast. "Go in there and make a big entrance." was all Dr. Steve told us to do before he pushed the large wooden doors and walked in into the dining hall. We all followed him into the room and stopped when we had gotten to the front. The room kinda reminded me of the dining hall in "Harry Potter" except the room seemed to have more light to it and there was only girls.

"Ladies, let us welcome the Blackthorne boys to our school since they will be staying here for the rest of our break." said a very beautiful women with long dark hair and dark eyes to the deathly silent room. All of a sudden, the doors bust open and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen came through the doors. She had long chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked tall and very athletic. She saw us but didn't freeze like everyone else did, she just stood there like this happened every day.

"Ms. Morgan, how nice of you to join us." said the headmistress. "Maybe next time you could _actually_ make it to breakfast on time." The girl just tilted her head, moved all her wait to one leg, crossed her arms and looked at the headmistress with amused eyes and said, "Yeah, maybe next time I'll _actually_ try."

Both the headmistress and the girl broke into a smile as the girl walked to take her seat. Some people laughed and others smiled too. All the boys, including myself, looked at her and wondered how she was so calm. "Well, now that everyone is here let us all eat together." said the Head Mistress. All the girls came up to us or sat up straighter and made sure their appearances were the best… all except for the girl who came late and her three friends. I signaled to Grant, Jonas and Nick and we all walked towards the girl and her friends. Once we got there they continued to do what they were doing, not even noticing us.

"Hey" I said causing all of them to look up. "My name is Zach, this is Grant, Jonas and Nick." I said pointing to each of them. One girl with dark hair, dark eyes and tan skin said "My name is Bex." I'm pretty sure I heard Grant faint once he heard her British accent. "Hey I'm Liz" said a girl who had blond hair and green eyes. "Macey" the other girl said with a bored expression. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes (which looked just as bored as the rest of her face.) And then the beautiful girl made the most amazing smile I had ever seen and said "Hey, call me Cammie."


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

"Hey call me Cammie."

After the boys introduced themselves us they sat down and began eating. Grant or the "Greek god" sat next to Bex, Jonas sat next to Liz and Nick sat next to a very uninterested looking Macey. Guess who that left me with… Zach.

Zach was HOT, don't get me wrong, but I could already see his ego getting bigger and bigger by the second. He had the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen and the most perfect dark brown hair know to man, but all I could focus on was the growing smirk on his lips as he sat there and watched me.

"May I help you?" I asked after his staring had become uncomfortable.

Just as he was about to respond, the headmistress made an announcement.

"Would Sofia Diaz(12), Carmen Gonzales(12),Stella Potter(9), Jessica Wells(9), Isabella Gomez(9), Victoria Rodriguez(11), Charlotte Hanson(11), Rebecca Baxter(10), Macey McHenry(10), Cameron Morgan(10) and Liz Sutton(10) please meet me in my office, we have important news to talk about."

"What's going on?" Liz asked as we all got up from our seats.

"Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong." said Jonas to a frantic looking Liz.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Spies" Zach said motioning from himself to the three other boys. I rolled my eyes as he gave me an I-Know-Something-You-Don't smirk.

(INSERT BAR LINE-)

Once all eleven of us were seating in the headmistress's she said, "Ladies you have all been chosen to stay this break at Gallagher to spend time with the gentlemen from Blackthorne. You will live, eat, train and learn with them. Get close, become friends but always be careful with who you trust. Above all have a fabulous break with these lovely gentlemen."

STARE. That was the reaction the headmistress got from all 11 of us in the room.

She wanted me to stay HERE during ALL my break and teach/ learn from a bunch guys who think they are better than we are… she's SHITTING ME.

"Well, if you all have nothing else to say please return to your classes." The headmistress said. None of us moved, well that was until she gave us the _**look**_. Then we all shot out of our chairs and sprinted out the door.

"She has to be bloody joking!" Bex yelled once we all were in COW class.

"I wouldn't bet on that Bex" I replied

"You guys are seeing this all the wrong way." said Macey. We all looked at her to elaborate. "We are going to be spending time with a bunch of guys without too much adult supervision ALL winter."

"All I heard of out that speech was _all winter." _I said

"I heard was _without too much supervision._" Said Liz

"All I heard was _guys." _said Bex, with a dreamy look on her face. We all gave her a look and she said "What? Those guys were hot."

"Thank You, we get that a lot." said a familiarly cocky voice from behind us. We turned around to see Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick with amused expressions on their faces.

**ZPOV**

"So you and me all break, sounds pretty great right Gallagher girl." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Gallagher girl?" Cammie asked

"Yeah that's my new nickname for you." I told her

She was going to answer when the teacher stopped her. "Would you boys please introduce yourselves."

Grant, Nick, Jonas and I walked to the front of the classroom.

Grant introduced himself and Bex was chosen as his guide. Nick introduced himself and Macey was assigned to him and finally Liz was Jonas' guide.

"My name's Zach" I said "and I think I already found me guide." I said smirking as I walked over to Cam and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Gallagher girl" I said nodding at Cam. She just glared at me and went back writing notes in her notebook.

"I get the feeling you don't like me very much."

"Really" she said looking annoyed

"You will, every girl does." I replied arrogantly

"I would call you a complete cocky, arrogant, bastard… but some parts are obviously missing." She said with a smirk of her own.

How she managed to insult me so many different ways was beyond me. All I did know was this was going to be one hell of a break. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV **

Finally, the day was over. No more having to deal with smirking Goode… oh wait, HE'S HERE THE REST OF MY BREAK.

To blow off some steam I went to the Gym. I did a lot of running, boxing with the punching bag and some work on the equipment. Just as I was finishing my phone rang.

"Hello" I said, answering the phone stupidly without looking at the caller ID.

"Finally, you know how hard it is to track down your phone?" said the voice on the other line

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked since I was confused at A) who was calling me this late and B)all the people who would need to call me are already in this building.

"Really Cameron, I know it's been long but you'd think you would remember your own sister's voice." I froze.

If you don't remember, I walked out of my home a while ago. And never since then have I talked, seen or heard about a member of my family. So my older sister Kate, calling me is one of the most bizarre things that could happen. Also the fact that she probably hated me the most out of all my family, makes this phone call a tad suspicious.

"Kate?" I asked dumbly

"Yes it's Kate, Cameron. Jeesh, your just as dumb as I remember."

"Why are you calling me?" I said seriously

"Oh come on Cameron, a sister can't call in and just be wondering how things are going?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not if that sister Is you and besides we haven't talked in three years, why would you suddenly want to start now?" I asked

"Hey, you make it seem like **I'm **the reason we haven't had any communication for the past three years." Kate replied. "If I remember correctly you were the one who walked out."

"I'm not saying I wasn't, I'm just saying if you wanted to talk you could have called earlier."

"You could have called me" said Kate

"Maybe I didn't want to" I replied before the words even registered in my brain.

"That makes what I'm about to tell you very easy then." She said and I could tell she was wearing an evil smile as she said it.

"And what you that be?" I asked, somewhat worried about the answer

"Mom has assigned you to a mission to infiltrate and _destroy _some people in London she has um… bad relationships with." Kate answered

I cringed after the word _Mom. _

"You can tell her there is no way in hell its going to happen. I'm not about to do her dirty work for her" I replied

"You can tell her that yourself, I rather not receive my death sentence by my own mother."

"Your still scared of Mom" I said, somewhat taunting her as I said it.

"And you're not?" she asked taunting me back, already knowing that the true answer I would never admit out loud.

"You have three days to refuse before a contract is signed and your name is put at the top of that Operations Report. And the only way to decline is to meet mother in person and tell her its not going to happen."

"What if I just don't do anything at all."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"What if I don't refuse, but I never show up to start the mission." I explained

"Good luck with that. You know just as well as I do that mom doesn't take betrayal very well." Kate said

"I wouldn't be betraying her if I never accepted it in the first place."

"Then again, the only way to refuse is to meet her in person in no less than 72 hours." She replied

There was a long silence.

"Where can I meet her?" I asked

"That... you can figure out on your own."

"Kate" I said frustratingly

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it."

And with that the line went dead.

I just stared at my phone until a voice from behind startled me.

"Who was that?" Zach asked. He was leaning against the wall with his arm crossed and his signature smirk on his face.

I looked at him, I wasn't about to tell him about the possible death threat I would get from my mother in less than 72 hours, then again I wasn't about to tell him about my family at all. Then, then again I don't know how long he's been standing there.

So I just turned to him and gave the best _nothing's wrong- none of your business- I'm a smartass- smirk _and said,

"Your Village… they're missing their idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Guys that I've had you waiting . I just cant think of where to take this next chapter. Don't worry I will keep working on the story, just give me some time. So till then here is the sneak peak or preview to what I have written so far. **

**ZPOV **

Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. That's one girl I just can't seem to get out of my head.

She's **beautiful** in a simple kind of way. She's got bright blue eyes that are always shining, she has the clearest skin that… GLOWS. She has the perfect chocolate brown, long, flowing hair that is always either in a ponytail or just let loose, naturally framing her face and her body… well lets just say that girl is tan, in perfect shape and has the curves of an hourglass.

Ahh Cammie or what I like to call her, Gallagher Girl. She just so good at was she does, so perfect on who she is and how she acts, she's just so… so… SO NOT INTO ME.

And you know what… THAT BUGS THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME.

Every girl I have ever met and worked my _charm _on fell completely In love with me, Every Girl. But Cam is different she's just as smartass and just as good of a spy as I am and for some reason, doesn't fall for the Zach Goode Charm.

The thing that bugged me the most was that she was more mystery than anything else.

I had heard her earlier this evening in the gym on the phone. Whoever "Kate" was, Cammie didn't really like. And whatever "Kate" was telling her, Cammie didn't think was good news. Nevertheless, Cameron was smart and wasn't about to tell me what was so bad about "Kate."

When I asked her who was on the phone and what that person wanted, all I got was smart/ cryptic/ witty answers.

About 5 minutes after we have even started talking, she said she needed to talk to the Headmistress. What about? I have no clue. But after she ran off all I could do was find my buddies and figure out something to do.

That is how I ended up sitting in my dorm on my bed with Grant, Jonas and Nick.

"I am SO bored!" yelled Grant

"Now that we have established the obvious." I mumbled

"you know what?" said Nick with a mischievous smile on his face

"What?" Jonas, Grant and I all asked.

"Dr. Steve told us to observe the girls right?"

"Yeah…" we all replied still confused

"C'mon a have a… entertaining way to do just that."

**If any of you have suggestions I am totally open to them. **

**Also If you have a funny/ witty comeback or insult you would want me to use in the story just let me know what it is and who you would like to say it. I'll try to put it into the story. **

**Thanks so much for reading/ reviewing! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**ZPOV**

It was 2:00 AM and guess what the boys and I were doing.

"All we have to do is be a quiet as possible."

Yes. We were sneaking into the girls room. By all means, this was as insane as is it sounds.

I mean if you think about it, Liz, Macey, Bex and Cammie were probably the best spies in the school. And if you think a little more, they would kill us if they knew we had even the slightest _thought_ to sneak into their rooms.

But hey, doesn't that make this that much more thrilling.

"Okay on three." Nick said as he sat up against the lock of the girls door.

In twelve seconds flat, the door opened and in us, crazy, insane, mental, incredibly dumb boys crawled. Once we knew the girls were asleep we got up and got a good look at them.

And that's when I first saw heaven.

Cameron was wearing a deep navy blue lacy bra and the shortest navy blue lacy _shorts __**(**_**you know that kind of boy short style underwear)**. And the only thing actually covering her was a grey, lacy, see through, long sleeve, robe. It was short, not even four inches past her but. Really, I didn't even see the point of it, you could still see everything.

But hey, you don't hear me complaining.

"Holy f**k" I heard Grant mumble as he looked at Bex.

Bex was wearing a hot pink bra and hot pink spandex shorts.

A sigh came from Jonas as he looked at Liz. She was wearing a light blue short (I mean **short**) dress with spaghetti straps.

Finally Nick, instead of saying something, started getting closer and closer to Macey.

Macey was wearing a fire-truck red bra with a matching thong.

It was quite funny actually the look of awe on his face and lust in his eyes as neared Macey. Jonas had to stop him before he actually jumped on her.

All the girls were hot, I mean there is no denying. But I think everyone knew that Cammie, ahh Cammie, just looking at her was paradise.

It was all going great. We were taking pictures, looking through some stuff, and … well just straight staring at them. It was great until she moved.

We all turned to stare at Cameron after she had moved the slightest bit. She moved again and we all knew we had to hide, she was going to wake up sooner or later.

I ran and hid behind the bathroom door so I could still have a good view of Cameron. Jonas and Nick ran into Bex's closet and Grant… well Grant fell of the floor, face down and put his clasped hands behind his head. _Nice hiding Grant, what are we, dodging bullets. _

Thirty seconds later Cameron, without hesitating, opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She turned her head slightly to check the clock on her night stand (it was 2:43) and stood up. She walked over to her door. _She's gonna walk out like that._

She must have thought the same thing because right before she opened the door, she looked down and smiled to herself. She grabbed a black hoodie, black shorts and some black Nike sneakers and quickly put them on.

Just as she grabbed the door knob, she stopped and looked around the room. I got the slight feeling she knew something was up.

After she walked out, the boys and I waited 45 seconds before following after her. Once we **finally **found her (she is the quietest person I know) we trailed behind her.

After about 5 min. of walking around the academy, she finally stopped in front the headmistress's office.

She quietly opened the door and light flooded the hallway. She walked inside, shut the door and all we could do was wait.

After 20 min. and 17 seconds of waiting, she finally came out of the room. She thanked the headmistress and closed the door. She started walking back to her room and was doing it rather slow.

Suddenly, I heard Grant stumble over Jonas and both of them fell.

"Quiet" I mouthed turning my head to look at them behind me, but they were gone.

"Grant?" I asked trying to see in the dark.

I turned back around but Cameron was gone too.

Just as I started walking to find out where the hell everyone went I was stopped.

I was flipped and pinned to the wall by someone who I knew was smaller than I was.

Then I was sure I had died because I heard heaven from a voice behind me.

"Looking for someone?"


	7. Chapter 7

ZPOV:

"Looking for someone?"

My world stopped right there.

You know why?

I have never had anyone whisper that into my ear and sound as sexy as Cammie just did. EVER

I'm pretty sure she knew what she was doing because she laughed a bit and then let me go.

I turned around, ALMOST afraid of the girl standing behind me. But I was pleasantly surprised.

There stood Cammie, dressed in all black, looking as "spy like" as ever.

But the one thing that surprised me was the amused smile she had on her face.

She didn't look mad or angry that I had been following her every move- or stalking her- for the past hour. She didn't look upset, even though I think she knew it was the boys and I in her room.

She just stood there with a hand on her hip, eyebrows raised and laughing eyes.

"They say people look better in the moonlight." She stated as if proving some fact.

I was confused "what?" I asked

"Look I'm sure I look great but your staring is getting kind of creepy." I smile crept on my face

"You've been staring at me just as long." I replied back with a smirk on my face.

"I don't really think you're in position to judge" she said circling around me. "Do you?" she asked from behind me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"I don't know… maybe the sneaking into my room, or the constant staring at a girl in her underwear. Oh, I know, the fact you have been stalking me for the past hour."

"I prefer to call it spying" I replied

"I like to call it sexual harassment"

"I'm not a rapist." I stated

"How would I know you're not?" she questioned with a teasing smile on her face.

"Because, if I was one I would have already raped you and probably left you to die in some abandoned warehouse, where no one would ever find you and I would never get caught." I said as we strolled through the halls.

She paused for a moment.

"Ah, what a wonderful thought." She said sarcastically

I laughed a bit at her comment.

Talking to Cammie was nice. It felt right, natural, like I didn't have to hide who I was because whatever I did or whoever I was, she wouldn't judge me… she would like me just the same. And that felt great.

"hey you okay?" Cammie asked once the noticed it had been a while since I had last said anything.

"yeah, I was just thinking." I answered

"About what?" she asked as though whatever it was she was really listening. And that for some reason made what I wanted to tell her a lot easier to say.

"I was thinking about today a couple years ago. It's kind of a… complicated day. Not that you really want to know." I said

"No, I do." She said as we sat down on a couch in the library. The fire was the only light in the room besides the moonlight that came through the tall windows.

I paused for a moment than took a deep breath and let all the thoughts that I had been feeling up until today.

"When I was eight, my dad died and today is the day we had his funeral. It just me, my mom and my older sister left. After that things were… difficult. Mom had to leave, Diana, my older sister, left to start a career at the CIA and I was left at home. That was until I met Solomon and he pushed me to learn all that I could before going to Blackthorne." I said.

I couldn't believe had just told her my life story after just meeting her. Cammie was just one of those people who was just easy to talk to.

As I looked at her I could she was thinking very hard about something. She had this far away look in her eyes as she looked at the fire place. There was emotion behind her eyes. Was it sadness? Hurt? Regret? Whatever it was I could quite place it.

"Are you okay?" I asked this time, asking her own question back to her.

She looked at me with a soft expression.

"When I was six my father died. And after that, family… well I no longer felt I had one. I was shipped off and when I finally came back I…"

She stopped then.

She looked at me with eyes so full of sadness I could tell she was trying not to cry. I didn't know why she was so sad all in knew was I wanted to help her. I wanted her to feel like she could rely on me. I wanted her to know that she could tell me anything and I would help her.

So I did what I thought would help me. I took her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. She looked up at me and gave me the most beautiful yet soft smile I had ever seen.

"I walked out then I didn't want to deal with my family anymore and you know I still can't be sure if I will ever truly regret it or I will ever forgive myself for actually leaving."

"You should never regret what you did. You just take it, keep moving forward and …

"Never look back." We said at the same time.

We talked there for a few more hours before we both fell asleep on the couch.

I had never fallen asleep more peacefully.

How would I?

I had fallen asleep with a piece of heaven in my arms.

**Should I continue with Zach's POV? **

**Tell me what you think **


	8. Chapter 8

ZPOV:

"Dude, what happen to you last night?" Nick asked me as we walked in the halls to breakfast.

I had woken up at 5:30 A.M. only to find myself still sleeping on the couch with Cammie. She looked so peaceful and so calm that I decided not to wake her.

I had just walked back to my dorm only to find Grant, Nick and Jonas all passed out on the floor in front of the TV with the wrestling championships still going on with the volume on full blast.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not really wanting to answer the question.

You see, let me tell you something about myself.

Zach Goode… not the emotional type.

I am never the one to tell anyone about how I am feeling, or what is going on in my personal life. I am always the person who keeps everything inside; I am usually the mystery person.

So to tell my friends that I was up at all hours, telling my life story to a girl I've known for about a day… not really a _Zach _thing.

"You know after Cam told us to go back to our dorms after we were _stalking _her, you never came back." Replied Jonas

I wasn't sure what my response was going to be, but it didn't really matter, _**she**_knew just what to say…

"Stalking… glad you guys can admit it." There stood Cammie, leaning against the wall with a green apple in her hand, sly smile on her face and headphones in her ears.

She was wearing black shorts, a graphic off the shoulder tee, and some awesome black Ed Hardy sneakers. (Link to sneakers: )

Her hair was down with slight waves to it with a part down the side of her head. Her hair looked darker than usual and her eyes were brighter even with the minimal make- up she was wearing.

In one word the style looked: Cammie.

"I thought we had already discussed your staring problem" Cammie said, with a teasing smile on her face.

I smirked at her, remembering our conversation last night.

"We also talked about me seeing you in your underwear last night, but you don't hear me pointing that out." I answered with a smirk on my face.

Her smile dropped for a moment and she rolled her eyes; knowing full well I had won this round.

"What's the matter Gallagher Girl? Can't think of anything to say?" I asked

She paused for a moment, than looked me straight in the eye.

"No, I'm just waiting for Bex, Macey and Liz to walk over here and say it for me." She said pointing her eyes behind us.

Jonas, Nick, Grant and I turned around to see the three angriest looking girls to ever walk the Earth.

"I'm sure they have plenty to tell you."

And with that Cameron took a bite of her apple and walked out of the dining hall.

Leaving us with… well hell itself.

**Sorry it's a short chapter, I will post the rest of it tomorrow. **

**I promise; it's just too late to finish now. **

**Please tell me what you think. Review!**

**Don't worry something big is going to happen very soon **


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

As I left the dining hall, my friends and ZACH, I thought about my mother.

I had two days to tell her, **in person, **that I wasn't about to do her work for her. Two days till I would have to see the very person I promised myself I would never see again. Two days till I would again be reunited with the devil himself (or in this case herself.)

There was only one problem with seeing my mother…

Okay well there are many, but even if I wanted to, I have not the slightest idea where my mother is.

And how I am I going to find her, you ask?

… Not. A. Clue.

Joe POV

"…142, 143, 144, 145" I chanted as did pull-ups on the bar in the gym.

"Solomon!" I let go of the bar and turned around to see Cameron Morgan standing in the door way.

"Can I help you with something Ms. Morgan?" I asked her as she walked toward me.

"My mother, any possible way, you would happen to know where she is."

I thought for a moment.

I've known Cameron since the day she was born. Her father and I were good friends up until his death. But I always knew that Cameron and her mother, or rather her entire family, had… issues. To say the least.

I had heard though, that her mother was looking for her, that she needed Cameron's help in some way. And I am sure Cameron knew that just as well as I did.

"Why the sudden urge to see your mother?" I asked already knowing why; just wanting to see what Cameron's response was to the offer.

"I'm sure you already know." She replied

"okay so I do, but what did you say? Are you going to do it." I asked

"HELL NO." she replied with a straight face.

"then why…"

"I need to tell her that, in need to tell her I'm not going to do it. But the only way to do that is to tell her in person. So I return to my first question; do you know where she is?"

"I might. Let me just make a call."

After speaking on the phone with my _sources, _I had found out Tiffany Morgan was staying in Rome, Italy. I had also found out that Tiffany needs Cameron for more than just this favor. But for what else? That I didn't know.

"She's in Rome." I told Cameron.

"Rome. Thank you Solomon." She asked turning around to leave

"Where are you going?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I have to go tell Mrs. Edwards that I need to leave." She answered

"Cameron, this could be dangerous. Your mother asking you for something is strange; you realize that."

"I know Solomon, imagine how shocked I was to get a call from Kate. But don't worry I'll go, tell her its not going to happen, and come back. Simple."

"You know it never really is." I told her. "At least not in this job"

"Don't worry Mr. Solomon, I got this one."

And with that she walked out.

CPOV

"Mrs. Edwards, may I speak with you?" I asked as I stood in the doorway of Mrs. Edwards office.

"Of course." She replied walking to her desk, signaling for me to sit on one of the deep purple and gold accented couches that looked like they belonged in a king's palace, in front of her desk. While I sat on the couch I looked around the room. And I realized something.

Sitting in Mrs. Edwards office was… intimidating.

The room was huge with tall ceilings and massive doors. It had large portraits of the previous headmistresses and headmasters of Gallagher and Blackthorn (not that we ever knew what Blackthorn was). Mrs. Edwards's desk sat in the front of the room with a large wall-window behind it that was covered at the moment with heavy and thick, deep purple curtains. The chair looked like the throne of a king (or queen) and it was accented with gold.

The rug on the floor looked it was imported from a palace with all its intricate designs. And all the furniture around the room, such as the bookcase, the doors, her desk and extra shelves were all heavy looking and a dark mahogany color.

The room in one word was expensive looking; like you didn't want to touch anything in fear of ruining the lavish room Mrs. Edwards called her office.

She nodded at me signaling for me to continue.

"I asked for a favor last night, when we spoke." I said, carefully choosing my words.

Mrs. Edwards is hard to talk to. You have to know how to choose your words.

If you are too pushy about anything she will automatically deny you of it.

When we had spoken last night, I had asked for a day off. When she asked for what, I didn't quite know how to explain to her the tense relationships I had with my family. All in all I was told to go back to my dorm before I was given the _okay. _

"Yes, I remember. You wanted the day off." She said in a stern tone.

"Yes I…" I started but was interrupted

"Cameron, as I told you last night, I cannot allow you to…" this time she was the one interrupted

"Mrs. Edwards." I think Mr. Solomon startled both Mrs. Edwards and I as he came out of nowhere. "I know that you had already told Cameron she was not permitted to leave, but Cameron has an engagement that she cannot miss."

"And what might that be." Mrs. Edwards asked looking me dead in the eye.

"My mother, I… I need to see my mother." I said hesitantly. "She has asked me to do something for her, something I will not do. All I have to do is go to her and tell her I cannot accept the task." I said trying to make It seem it was that simple of a task.

"What sort of _task_ is this, if you say you will not accept it?" She asked looking suspicious.

"Cameron has to _get rid_ of some people for her mother." Mr. Solomon answered for me as he leaned against the wall and looked at me at the corner of his eye.

"Well if you make it a school mission, then I can allow you to go." She said getting up from her desk.

She was making this difficult.

"The only way that could happen is if I brought people with me." I replied.

"Then it is settled, you will take the Blackthorn Boys with you." The headmistress announced

"What!" I somewhat yelled, getting up from my seat.

What was she thinking? This wasn't play time for me, this was a mission.

Seeing my mother wasn't vacation, it was work. This was my job. This **is** my job.

I wasn't about to let my classmates make it more difficult than it already was.

"The students on break at Gallagher will just go with you." She stated as if it was just that simple. "It will be a mission for them too."

"Rachel…" Mr. Solomon started. I could tell he thought it was a bad idea as well.

"This is serious business, they could get hurt."

I could see Mrs. Edwards pondering what Mr. Solomon had said.

After a while of silence she finally turned to me and gave me a _look_.

"Fine then, we will have Mr. Solomon choose the four best students from Blackthorn and three from Gallagher. Those will be the students to go with you." She said sitting back down at her large mahogany desk at the front of the room.

Just as I was about to protest, Mr. Solomon spoke.

"That… sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Solomon!" I yelled

"You can't do this one alone Cameron." He told me.

"All I have to do is tell my mother _no. _I am not fighting a war." I replied, almost pleading Solomon to see my point of view.

"What are the chances; she is just going accept your rejection? What are the chances that somehow you won't be forced into doing this mission? For all you know, they already forged your signature on that OPERATIONS REPORT." He stopped and took a deep, long breath. "You know your mother Cameron; she's not going to spare you because you're her daughter… if anything she'll twice as hard on you then anyone else."

"This isn't hard Solomon; I can do this one on my own. You know that."

"Your mother isn't dumb, Cameron. She is smart, cunning. If after all these years, she is asking you to do something for her, that anyone else would be perfectly fine with doing, she isn't just trying to get you to do her work. There has to be a bigger reason for her wanting to see you; a more dangerous reason."

"You're right, maybe there is. But what help is it to me, to bring people I care about with me? They could get hurt. More than that those people would be the first people my mother would use against me. I am not about to jeopardize people's lives because I can't stand up to my own mother."

"That's exactly why you cannot go by yourself." He answered

"Why is that?" I asked annoyed

"You just said it; you can't stand up to your own mother_._"

I stopped then, I knew what he had said was true.

"Good then it is settled, we will make the announcement at dinner." said Mrs. Peters with a smile on her face. "You should go now Cameron, I'm sure your friends are looking for you."

ZPOV

After a day of torture with the girls, I was in pain… A LOT of pain.

Just to give you a brief summary… Today I was

Tied to a chair

Slapped

Yelled at (a lot)

_Glued _to a chair (that was a new one)

kicked

drenched in UNKNOWN FLUIDS

knocked out

Beaten by a very angry Baxter

Number eight… incredibly painful.

But all this only happened with three girls present.

So now I am walking (or trying to walk) all over the school to find Cammie. The true Chameleon.

"COULD ALL STUDENTS MEET IN THE DINING HALL." Announced a voice over the intercom

_Meet in the dining hall? For what? _

"Hey Zach" someone yelled from behind me.

I turned to see Grant, Nick and Jonas limping their way towards me.

"Do you know what this if for?" asked Grant, once they had finally reached me.

"No idea." I said as we stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Have any of you seen Cammie?" asked Bex as the girls came up to us.

"No, none of us." Replied Nick

"Well, we better go the Dining Hall" suggested Jonas as everyone else was making their way there.

"C'mon" said Macey, we all followed her to the Dining Hall.

Once we entered, one person caught my eye.

There was Cammie sitting on the bench in front of the sophomore tables.

She was playing with her fork, something seemed to be bothering her.

"Where have you been?" asked Bex, looking slightly annoyed.

"around." said Cameron vaguely, not even looking at Bex.

"If everyone would be seated." said Mrs. Edwards from the front of the room.

We all sat the table. I was sitting next to Cameron.

Cameron continued to look at the table not even looking up to see the headmistress.

"If I could have everyone's eyes please." She asked sternly looking directly at Cameron.

I think Cameron could feel it because she looked up at Mrs. Edwards, but her face showed no emotion.

"Thank you" Mrs. Edwards said in a too sweet voice. Cameron just rolled her eyes.

"This break, eight of you will have the privilege of leaving to Rome to partake in a real mission." Mrs. Edwards announced.

Whispers broke out among everyone in the room.

"Those eight students are: Nick Peterson, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Zach Goode, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry and Cameron Morgan."

All of us looked at each other, smiles bright on our faces. All except for Cammie.

"Cammie whats…" Liz started.

"you will leave tomorrow and be back when you have finished your mission. Cameron can tell more about it."

We all turned to look at Cameron. She didn't look very excited. I think we all could tell she wasn't looking forward to it."

"everyone is dismissed" announced Mrs. Edwards.

With that Cameron got up to leave.

Once we were all out of the dining hall we caught up with Cam.

"How do you know about this mission?" asked Macey

"It involves my mother." Answered Cameron

"So were gonna go see your family. Why aren't you happy?" asked Liz

"I haven't seen my family in three years Liz, reuniting wasn't exactly on my list of things to do."

"Well I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Replied Jonas

"I wouldn't count on it."

"That can't you hate Cammie." Said Macey and everyone stopped.

Cammie then stopped walking and turned around very slowly.

"Pack a suitcase. Bring anything you think you will need in a mission. Get a good night sleep, its going be a long flight. " she said looking at all of us.

"Where are we going?" asked Macey as Cameron started to walk away.

"Were going to go test your theory."

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**I know there wasn't as much Zammie in this chapter. I just needed to them all to go to Rome. **

**I tried making this chapter longer for you guys. **

**It took me forever. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **


End file.
